


Bouquet of Roses

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines day, and Sasuke receives tons of gifts from girls he doesnt even know. Naruto sends him a bouquet of roses, but the middle one is fake. Why is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet of Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Today was Valentines Day.

A day Uchiha Sasuke hated very, very much.

This year, however, would be different.

Sasuke sighed as he threw away yet another box of chocolate's. He hated sweets and he hated the girls that gave them to him even more. He also got flowers, dolls, and various other gifts from girls. He didn't even know most of them! None of them actually knew him. Sure, they knew of him. They didn't know him like Naruto or Sakura did.

"Hn, at least Sakura gave up on me." Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura was with Lee now, and she had never been happier.

"Hmm, I wonder how Naruto is doing today?" Sasuke asked himself as the bell rang. He sighed in annoyance and opened up the door. There was a bouquet of roses. The delivery boy handed it to him, and walked away in annoyance. Sasuke didn't really blame him. The poor guy had been at Sasuke's house so many times today.

Sasuke made his way over to the garbage and went to toss the bouquet in, but realized something weird.

The middle rose was a fake.

"Now that's new." He thought as he grabbed the card and read it.

Sasuke,

The day the middle rose dies is the day I stop loving you.

~Naruto


End file.
